Merry Christmas, Love
by Nfinity
Summary: AU. Slash. DracoHarry. Draco has nowhere else to go for Chrismas, and no one want sot spend it alone.


A/N: This is my first completed Harry/Draco story. I wanted to write it in time for Christmas (I'm cutting it close--by and hour). It's basically a bit of mindless fluff set after the War during swventh year and it laughs in the face of HBP. There's some vague mention of a character death, but it doesn't specify which ones. I started this on Thursday (it's now Saturday) so it might be a little rushed because it was a little rushed but writing 6,901 words in three days si a new record for me. Please, no flames, standard disclaimers apply (if I were JKR, do you think I'd spend most fo my time on fiction sites?), and standard warning so Draco/Harry slash, but this time it's nothing bad. No lemons...yet. I know I'm rambling, but the basic set of this was written with 'mini-chapters' that I've named, just so you don't get confused. Thank you, and everyone have a great holiday!

Merry Christmas, Love

In Your Dreams

This was a dream, Draco conceded as the swirling fog-like clouds changed thier subtle colors. White, then blue, and finally settling on a deep, pulsing red, Draco moved around, unable to see a floor or any discernable shapes other than those of the clouds. This place was deathly silent, the only sounds his own breathing and the thud thud of his heartbeat. He stopped as the swirling red mists began to part and he finally saw something else in this strange dream. His brow furrowed as he stared dumbly at it.

"A Christmas tree?" He asked the swirling mists. It towered before him, decorated and lit, in fact, with pulsing red lights that suddenly changed to a comforting pale blue. As the lights on the tree changed, the mists around him changed also to the same color. "So that's why the fog keeps changing," he muttered, stepping closer to the giant tree. He stopped again as he saw a person emerge from the mist beside the tree. He audibly gasped as the figure came into view. The young man had two or three brightly wrapped packages, that he set underneath the tree. He stood and smiled at Draco.

"Potter?" Draco asked, clearly bewildered by the Gryffindor being in his dream, strange as it was. Harry smiled at him and bent under the tree, picking up the smallest package. He crossed the distance to Draco, still smiling, his green eyes standing out brilliantly behind his glasses. He held out the small gift to Draco, who took it without thinking. He felt slightly miffed to find that it was the smallest gift Harry had brought out. He unwrapped it, revealing an ivory colored box. As he opened the box, a gasp escaped him. In it, resting on dark green velevet, was a beautiful silver ring set with a large bloodred garnet. The silver band wound around the garnet like vines of ivy, and the whole thing was carefully detailed with little leaves that had a small lining of gold around the edges.

"Oh, Harry," he breathed, "it's beautiful." He took it out, not really thinking about it and put it on his finger, where it fit perfectly. Harry's smile grew wider and he came closer to Draco.

"I'm glad you like it, Draco," Harry said, his voice practically purring Draco's name as he came close, setting his hands on Draco's hips. Draco knew he should be freaking out about this, after all Harry /was/ his nemesis. But he didn't mind at all. And that might have been the most disconcerting thing to Draco at that moment if Harry hadn't kissed him. He melted into Harry's touch instantly, all thought leaving him as he dropped the ivory box and paper, wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, Harry's lips touching his own hesitantly. Draco's eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and as he gasped, his lips parted and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue through them briefly.

"Draco," Harry growled softly, breaking the kiss. Draco opened his eyes to be drawn into emerald depths. Harry's eyes were shining with joy, and some other not-so-easily-definable emotion. Draco blushed and looked away, unable to look anymore into Harry's eyes. He noticed the lights on the tree, and the mists around them, had changed to a deep pink color, the color of spring roses, and Harry's lips. They were pulsing to the beat of his heart, which jumped as he felt Harry's lips brush his cheek, and then his eyes closed as Harry's mouth found the pleasure spot behind Draco's ear, right above his jaw. A sigh escaped his parted lips and he melted for the second time into Harry's touch. "Open your eyes, Draco." Draco opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. Harry returned it with a hesitant one of his own. He looked down at his watch and his smile brightenend. "Merry Christmas, love," he said softly, kissing Draco quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco replied drowsily, turning to look at the tree. The swirling mists darkened to that deep, throbbing red, then returned to the dark pink. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind him and Draco leaned into the hug, a sigh of contentment issuing forth from both boys.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Draco," Harry whispered in his ear. Draco nodded, sleep tugging at the back fo his mind, even as he felt his mind starting to wake up in the real world. He felt something warm and wet hit his cheek and turned his head to see that Harry was silently crying. "This is so perfect," Harry said softly, the red lights on the tree reflecting on his glasses as another tear fell down his cheek. "Here we aren't rivals, we don't hate each other and I can tell you how I feel without you hating me for it." He sniffed. "I'm making such an idiot of myself." He released Draco and turned away from him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "It's time to go back Draco," he said in a sad, small voice as the mists around them made a drastic turn to complete black, the only light coming from the deep blue lights on the tree. Draco felt his conscious pulling at him and struggled to fight it. Soemthing important was happening and he didn't want to wake up. "Wake up, Draco," Harry said dully. "It's time to get up."

"Draco, wake up! We're going to be late for the last day of classes!" Draco opened his eyes and glared at the person shaking him. Pansy Parkinson just smiled sweetly. "It's about time you woke up," she said. She sat down on the edge of his bed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could practically still feel Harry's lips on his own. "So tell me, Draco, dear," she said conversationally, "how long have you been having dreams about Potter?" Draco froze in the middle of getting out of bed.

"What did you just say?" Pansy smirked.

"Oh, well, when I came in you were saying 'Harry! Wait, don't go yet!' and I was just wondering when you started having dreams about the Gryffindor Golden Boy," she said, her eyes twinkling. Draco blushed, something very uncharacteristic for him.

"I don't," he said quickly. "I mean, I didn't. I mean...oh, I don't know!" He was frustrated and embarrassed. Pansy frowned.

"I didn't mean to upset you Draco," she said. "There's nothing wrong with it." Draco's head shot up.

"What do you mean, Pansy?" His voice was dangerously calm and his eyes were flashing. Pansy, realizing shemay have said the wrong thing, decided that what was done was done and plunged ahead.

"I mean, everyone can see it." She paused, trying to find a way to put it to where Draco wouldn't curse her into oblivion. "Well, you know with all the fighting you two do and, well, the way he looks at you sometimes when he thinks no one notices. It's obvious, isn't it?" The anger went away from Draco's face to be replaced by confusion.

"What's obvious, Pansy?" He growled. Pansy convusively swallowed, getting extremely nervous. She fiddled with the edge of Draco's bedsheet as she answered.

"Well, it's obvious that there's an...well, an _attraction_ between the two of you. It's been obvious that the two of you have had more than enemy-like feelings for a while now." She paused again and weighed his reaction. Draco's face was devoid of emotion, and Pansy could practically see the mask slipping into place. "There've even been a few small bets onto how long it would take the two of you to get together." The blank look was quickly replaced by one that Pansy was familiar with: fury.

"BETS? People have been placing _bets_ on us?" Pansy nodded weakly. She then looked at her watch and gasped.

"Draco, we just missed breakfast. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our first class."

No Longer Enemies

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Hermione's worried face. "We have to go to class now." Harry nodded, getting up and grabbing his bag. As they were walking, Hermione watched him as he slid back into his thoughts, his face troubled. "Harry? Is something bothering you?" Harry inwardly snorted, but said nothing. Of course something was bothering him. Besides the fact that just that past year he'd gone through a war, defeated the most evil wizard imaginable, lost two of the most important people to him, did some soul searching, and became one of the most famous wizards in history (again), now he'd done something incredibly stupid and cowardly and probably messed up his one chance with someone he cared about deeply. But he couldn't tell Hermione this, no one could know that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, might very possibly be in love with his rival, let alone that said rival was another boy. "Harry?" Hermione's voice was urgent now. Harry sighed out loud and turned to Hermione.

"I"m fine, 'Mione," he said dully. "I just... have a lot of things on my mind." Hermione nodded, looking over Harry shoulder to Ron, who shrugged.

"Might this have anything to do with your recent fight with Malfoy?" Hermione asked gingerly. Harry froze.

"Why would I care about that?" He asked quickly, as Hermione noticed, a little too quickly.

"Harry, you can tell us anything, you know," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We're your best friends." She shot a look at Ron and he stepped forward.

"Yeah, mate, if there's anything bothering you you shouldn't bottle it up, you should tell us." He paused. "Maybe we could help." Harry snorted right out this time.

"Can you help me undo something stupid I've done?" He asked bitterly. Hermione was about to answer when they were bolwed over by two students heading to class. Harry sat up and put his glasses back on, intending to glare at the person who'd kocked him over. But the glare forze as he found himself caught in silver eyes.

"Watch where you're..." Draco stopped mid-sentence as Harry met his eyes and he felt instantly rooted to the spot. Ron helped Hermione up, and she watched the two, as Draco held out a hand to Harry and Harry took it, standing, their eyes never leaving each other's. "I'm sorry," Draco apologized in a strange voice. Harry didn't let go of his hand.

"It's all right, Draco," Harry said quietly. Pansy, who was the other person who'd knocked into the trio, sidled over to Hermione, who was looking at the two in shock. Ron was pretending he wasn't seeing anything.

"Hey, Granger," Pansy whispered. Hermione's head snapped in her direction and her eyes narrowed.

"Parkinson," she said in a coldly polite voice. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time for grudges, Hermione, I've got an idea." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"For the two of them?" Pansy nodded. "Why? What's in it for you?" Pansy sighed.

"Heartless as you may think I am, Hermione, I'm one of Draco's only friends, and I hate seeing him like this. He's miserable. He's lost everything he's ever had, his home, his inheritance, everything he was trained to recieve when he graduated. When he joined the 'Light', he was disowned, and when his mother and father were killed, his entire fortune and manor were repossessed by the government until such a time when another of the Malfoy family steps forward to claim it." She stole a glance at Harry and Draco, who were standing very close to each other now, neither speaking, and neither letting go og the thoer's hand. "It's not common knowledge, Hermione, that he's basically destitute, so I'd appreciate it if no one heard about it. Anyway," she continued. "My plan is to have you invite Draco to spend the holidays with you guys. I'm going away with my family to Haiti, and Draco already declined going with me, so he'll be all alone here." She looked at Hermione, her eyes pleading. "Please," she said, very quietly. "He's not the same anymore, he's not as arrogant, or disdainful. All of that is just a front. Please?" Hermione looked away from her, back to Harry and Draco, who were now picking up the things that Harry had dropped in silence, both blushing when they touched hands trying to pick up the same parchment.

"All right. I'll have to ask Mrs. Weasley. I"m sure there'll be plenty of room." Pansy's face lit up and she was so happy that she gave Hermione a hug. Then she pulled herself together and walked over to Draco, pulling him away from the trio. As they walked through the doors, she glanced back at Hermione and Hermione saw Pansy mouth the words "Thank you" as she slipped into the classroom. Hermione smiled, knowing that Ron would _not_ be happy about this. Then she thought about Harry and her smile deepened. Maybe Draco Malfoy was all he needed to be cheered up, to get his mind off of things.

"Harry," Ron said hesitantly as they gathered their things and walked to the class. "When did you start liking Malfoy? Or, for that matter _guys_?" Harry blushed scarlet and looked away from Ron, who looked innocently confused. Hermione frowned at him and mouthed, "Be supportive" at him. "I mean," he backtracked, "there's nothing wrong with it, mate, but...when were you going to tell me?" Harry opened his mouth, then shut it, then gave Ron a sheepish look that was halfway miserable.

"You aren't upset about it?" He asked in a small voice as they entered class. Ron shook his head.

"I'm only upset that you didn't tell me before. When did this happen?" Harry blushed again.

"Well, I always knew I found guys attractive," he said very quietly as they were in Charms class. "But I also liked girls." He stopped for a moment, a strange look crossing his face. "Do you remember Cho Chang?" Ron nodded. "Well, I think I knew somewhat when she kissed me that I preferred guys over girls, subconsciously. But, over the summer after the War, I finally came to terms with it in the open. I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Ron smiled, glad that they were on even ground again.

"You're my best friend, Harry. I wouldn't care if you started preferring squirrels." He paused. "No, actually I _would_ care if you started being partial to squirrels, but, you know what I mean, right?" Harry tried not to laugh at the look on Ron's face and Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"Mr. Weasley, I would think you would want to pay attention to this lesson," Professor Flitwick said as sternly as he could with his squeaky voice. Ron blushed and stammered an apology and the three went back to lessons.

A Christmas Invitation

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire in the common room after dinner, staring at the fire. He was in deep thought. Draco didn't seem to be angry with him, in fact, he seemed to be quite the opposite. He smiled when he thought about how good Draco's hand had felt in his. He didn't seem to mind it when Harry didn't let go right away. His smile fell as realization hit him like a brick. Draco thought last night had been a dream. Well, technicaly it was, Harry conceded. But Draco didn't know that Harry had manipulated his dream somewhat and that everything he'd said and done was real. Harry sighed. No wodner Draco wasn't furious at him. He didn't know!

"Harry?" Harry's head snapped around to see Hermione and Ron standing beside his chair, both looking rather nervously at him.

"Yes?" Hermione fidgeted a little and Ron was staring at the fire unblinkingly.

"Well," Hermione started. "Ron and I were thinking, and since it's the holidays, we thought," she paused there and then said in one big rush, "that-we'd-invite-Malfoy-to-stay-with-us-for-the-holidays." Harry started to nod, then his brain made the connection with her words.

"What?" His voice was breathless, he couldn't believe his ears. Hermione blushed and Ron gave a half smile.

"Well," Ron said slowly. "We know he doesn't have anywhere to go and well, I know /I/ wouldn't want to be alone for Christmas... is that okay?" Harry stared incredulously at his two best friends, who were both looking uncomfortable.

"Ron, I thought you hated Draco." Ron frowned.

"Well, I did. But you have to take into account the recent circumstances and well, he doesn't have a family anymore and I've got plenty, so I thought I'd share." Ron turned red at that. Harry's mouth twitched and Hermione giggled slightly. "Well, you know what I'm getting at. We don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be alone for Christmas." Harry smiled, a real genuine smile.

"I think that's a great idea, but...he doesn't really like your family, does he?" Ron frowned.

"Well, he doesn't really have any room to talk bad about my family now, does he?" Harry's smile dropped a little. "Besides, Harry," Ron continued, "Mum said that he thought it'd be a wonderful idea." He gave a wry smile. "Even Fred and George agreed to be kind to him. After all, it is Christmas." Harry's smile returned as he thought of Draco Malfoy spending Christmas with the Weasleys.

"I'll ask him, okay?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "I think I'll go ask him right now, actually. I wanted to talk to him anyway." He got up, said a quick goodnight to the pair and walked out of the portrait hole.

The Truth Be Known

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room, staring at the flames whehn he noticed a red glint coming from his hand. He looked down and gasped aloud. There, on the ring finger of his right hand, was a silver ring with a large bloodred garnet. It was the ring that Harry had given him in his dream last night. He stared at it in disbelief. Then, it all clicked. Potter had manipulated his dreams! Anger bubbled up inside him and the flames on the hearth flared as he stared at them. How dare he! Entering someone's mind while they were asleep was considered one of the most vile trespasses a wizard could make. Draco angrily ripped the ring off his finger, intending to throw it into the fire. In mid-swing he stopped. If Harry had entered his dream, he realized, then everything he'd said and done was real. Harry's words from the dream came back to him.

_"This is so perfect," Harry said softly, the red lights on the tree reflecting on his glasses as another tear fell down his cheek. "Here we aren't rivals, we don't hate each other and I can tell you how I feel without you hating me for it."_

Shock travelled through Draco's body. Harry didn't hate him? Confusion soon replaced the anger. If Harry didn't hate him, then how did he feel? Despite being angry, Draco was mildly impressed. Dream manipulation was one of the hardest forms of magic to pull off. 'Harry might be dim,' Draco thought. 'But he knew better. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a reason.'

"Draco?" Draco dropped his arm and turned to see Pansy, her suitcases piled around her feet. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." She was worried. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Mum and Dad already said they'd love to have you." Draco shook his head.

"I'll be fine Pansy," he said dully. Then he did something he'd never done before. He got up and gave Pansy a hug. "You just have fun, and don't worry about me." Pansy looked mildly shocked, but she smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "I've never told you how much of a friend you've been to me, have I?" Pansy stopped in the middle of picking up a bag. Draco's smile was soft. "Thank you Pansy," he said. Pansy looked worried again. Draco sighed. "Now get out of here before the train leaves, idiot," Draco snapped, but there was a twinkle in his silver eyes and he was smiling when he said it. Pansy smiled back, picked up the rest of her bags and went to the door. She opened it, then stopped. A smile that was half-smirk graced her face.

"Oh, hello Harry," she said midly as she walked out of the common room, leaving the door open for Harry. Draco refused to look at him, so Harry just stood there for a moment. After a few minutes of only the crackle of the flames for noise, Harry grew impatient with the Slytherin.

"Uh, Draco? I wanted to talk--" he started, but was interrupted when Draco whipped around, his face contorted in anger.

"YOU MANIPULATED MY DREAM!" Draco was even angrier than he was earlier. Coming face to face with Harry had reminded him of what Harry had did. "How DARE you!" Harry stood silent, his eyes wide. Internally he was slightly panicking. Draco walked slowly closer to Harry, who was backing up rapidly, until his back hit the wall and Draco had him effectively cornered. "Well," he asked in a deadly quiet voice, "are you going to explain yourself?" Draco was dangerously close and Harry was feeling extremely nervous and, oddly, excited. Draco waited a moment and when Harry said nothing, he frowned and stepped even closer. Harry could see the smoothness of his skin, feel his breath on his face, and could even smell the very faint traces of Draco's cologne and shampoo. Draco's closeness was making him extremely nervous now. He _had_ to do something.

"I-I-I-" Draco's eyebrows raised slightly and his characteristic smirk appeared on his lips.

"Your ability to articulate never ceases to amaze, Harry," he said softly, his breath ghosting across Harry's cheek. Harry wasn't thinking right, his brain seemed to be shutting down and overloading all at once. He looked into Draco's eyes and stopped thinking. He leaned forward the two inches between them, and pressed his lips to Draco's hungrily. Now the he was conscious, Draco was able to appreciate the chills that ran down his spine, and the silky feel of Harry's lips against his own as they battled for dominance over the kiss. There was no hesitation this time, no cautious exploration. This was a battle of wills, and Draco relished it that Harry was giving him a challenge. Then he came to his senses and broke away. Harry looked a bit dazed, so Draco slapped him. In the face. Then, his brain was overrode and he captured Harry's full lips again with his own. Again, it was a desperate, clashing, grasping kiss, one born of pure lust. For the second time Draco pulled away and rasied his hand against Harry, but Harry caught his arm.

"Will you stop _smacking_ me after you snog me senseless?" He was in fact looking a little stunned, a little more dazed. "Good grief, you'd think that I was forcing you or something." He threw up his hands and pushed Draco away, walking toward the fireplace. He stared at the flames for a moment, then turned to Draco, who was standing there, breathing heavily, his hair tousled and his lips red and swollen and utterly kissable. Harry's anger washed away as he saw the confusion on Draco's face. "Draco," he said softly, holding out his hand to the Slytherin. Draco blinked, then hesitantly took his hand. Harry pulled him closer, just holding him for a moment, and Draco felt all the uneasiness melt away. He moaned lightly when he felt Harry's lips on his neck and Harry found the same spot he'd found in Draco's dream. He could hear the smile in Harry's voice as he said, "I don't know what it is about you, Draco, but I can't keep my hands off you." He emphasized this by running his hands up and down Draco's stomach and chest. "Or my lips." He kissed that spot again, and Draco groaned loudly, turning in Harry's arms so he could kiss him properly again, a slower, sweeter kiss of just tasting and testing each other. Harry smiled against Draco's lips and whispered, "I think I could very easily become addicted to you." Draco groaned again and kissed Harry soundly on the mouth.

"Enough talking, Potter," he said breathlessly. Harry smirked and replied with another round of kisses.

After nearly a solid hour of this, the banter and the kissing, Harry and Draco were sitting quietly, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the fire die in the hearth. Harry turned to look at Draco, absolutely confident in the knowledge that Draco _did not_ hate him and was not mad at him. He smiled, then blushed when Draco caught him staring.

"Draco," he said. "Why don't you come home with me for the holidays?" Draco blinked slowly.

"What?" He turned to face Harry, a quizzical look on his face.

"I"m serious, come with me. you can spend Christmas with me and Hermione and Ron and his family. They've already said that they'd love to have you." Draco looked skeptical.

"Harry, your friends_ hate_ me, and the Weasleys definitely don't like me. What have I done to change that?" Harry smiled a little sadly.

"You turned traitor and joined our cause. You lost everything you were entitled. You're with me right now, and you have no intention of killing me even though you have the perfect opportunity. Any one of those is a good reason not to hate you. Words are just that, Draco, words." Harry gave him a reassuring smile, but Draco knew better.

"But words have the power to destroy, they can tear at a person's soul and eat away at their confidence. You say the right words and you can kill, Harry, you know that. A few right choices can't undo years of bad ones." Harry sighed.

"But that's all in the past, Draco," he insisted. "Think of the war for a moment like the time when your slate gets wiped clean. Everyone has the chance to sift through the ashes of their former lives and start over. I'm not saying that you can undo the past, but you can work towards improving the future. Besides," he added, "I want you to come." Draco stared at Harry in amazement.

"I can understand now why so many people were willing to follow a seventeen year old boy," he said, the awe evident in his voice. Harry's own was bitter.

"Yeah, because I have a scar on my head." Draco frowned.

"No, Harry, because that seventeen year old boy is a natural leader." He smirked. "I bet you could persuade the Devil in Hell to give you a glass of water." Harry chuckled at that.

"So does that mean that you'll come?" Draco sighed, then looked into Harry's eyes. What he saw there comforted him and solidifyed his choice.

"For you, Harry, for you."

A Slight Return To Normality

"All right, is everyone ready?" Hermione asked for the fifteenth time as they made their way to the Great Hall where all the students were waiting to go to the train station.

"_Yes_, Hermione, we're ready," Ron answered in an exasperated voice. They stopped and stood with all the rest of the students, waiting for Professor McGonagall to escort them down.

"Hello Harry." Harry turned and smiled at Draco. Draco gave a small smile back. They stood still for a moment, niether saying anything. Hermione smiled at Ron.

"They are so smitten," she said, grinning. Ron muttered something udner his breath that made Hermione smack him lightly on the arm. McGonagall arrived and they made their way to Hogsmeade.

Harry stared out the window on the train ride to London, Draco sitting next to him. He looked like he wanted to talk to Harry. Hermione nudged Ron, who looked over at her. He motioned with her head toward the pair. Ron looked confused, then he understood.

"Hey, Hermione, why don't we go talk to Ginny and Neville?" Hermione nodded and they left the compartment, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco was very grateful to them. He turned to Harry, unsure of where to start.

"Harry, we need to talk," he finally said. Harry turned to him, a question in his eyes. "Well, we need to talk...about us. I don't know about you Harry, but I'm not sure what we should call this relationship, or even if it is a relatiionship and I don't like not knowing. So maybe if we could clarify that before doing anything else it'd be best because I want to know where this is going." Draco stopped as he realized he was rambling. Harry laughed lightly.

"You're cute when you ramble," he said. Draco looked mock-offended.

"I resent that remark, Harry, calling the Prince of Slytherin _cute_!" Harry leaned close and kissed Draco softly.

"Actually you resemble it, Draco," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Draco found that he didn't have the heart to argue. "You're right though," Harry continued. "We do need to talk. But I think you're blowing things out of proportion. Our situation is simple." Draco frowned. "I care for you Draco, and I want to be with you." Draco still wouldn't yeild to him, so Harry sighed. "Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" He was rewarded with a swift kiss.

"Yes, and thank you," Draco said primly. Harry shook his head, smiling.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Draco."

When Hermione and Ron came back, they found their best friend and former enemy snuggled together, both looking out the window with soft, dreamy expressions. Hermione smacked Ron again for making gagging motions and they sat down opposite the couple.

"So have you worked it out," Hermione asked. Both Harry and Draco looked at her, identical smiles on her face.

"Good," Ron said. "I know I didn't want to listen to the two of you arguing about your relationship for the entire holiday." Draco frowned.

"Just because your emotionaly capacity is the size of a pea, Ron, doesn't mean that everyone else's is," he said with a slight sneer. Ron, Hernione, and Harry were gaping at him. "What?" He was slightly uncomfortable.

"You didn't call me Weasel," Ron said in astonishment. "You called me by my first name." Draco shrugged.

"So? It's Christmas," he said. Then he frowned. "Don't think I'm going to be making a habit out of it and be all buddy-buddy with you because of Harry." Ron laughed.

"I wouldn't want you to _Draco_."

Arriving At the Weasleys

"Welcome home, Ron, Ginny! Hello, Harry, Hermione!" Each person was enveloped in a big hug by Molly Weasley as they walked into the door. She stopped at Draco. "And you must be Draco. Welcome to our home, it's probably not what you're used to, but it's a warm place to sleep in cold winter nights anyway." She gave him a warm smile, which he returned with a small one of his own. "Come on in, come in," she said as she ushered everyone inside the Burrow.

Inside the kitchen and living room were decked out in Christmas ornaments. Christmas music was coming from some unknown location and the entire house smelled like sugar cookies. Draco looked around, practically feeling the warmth and love and care of the place, shabby as it was. Ron stood behind him, nervously looking around at all the holes int he furniture and the overall poverty of the place. Harry turned to Draco, intending to tell him to lay off the insults, but he was surprised to find tears in Draco's eyes.

":Draco?" Draco shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Harry pulled him away from everyone else, his face worried. "Why are you crying, love?" Draco shook his head again.

"I don't know," he answered in a whisper. "It's just...this place is a mess, a pigsty compared to the manor and yet, there's more..._feeling_ here than anywhere else. This...the Burrow, right? Yes, the Burrow, you can tell it's being lived in, my home was more like a museum." He wiped his eyes again. "I can't believe I ever made fun of the Weasleys or their house." Harry gave him a smile and pulled Draco into his arms, resting his cheek agaisnt Draco's.

"Well, now you know better," he said in a whisper. "As Mr. Weasley always says, 'We may not have much, but what we lack, we make up for in love.'" Draco snorted and Harry laughed. "I know it's cliche, but it's true. Don't worry, Draco. They don't hold grudges very easily." He stopped, then added as a sort of afterthought, "but don't let Molly get ahold of you, she'll keep saying you're too skinny and try to fatten you up." Draco laughed and felt calmer because Harry was holding him. He looked up and smiled.

"We're standing under the mistletoe, Harry." Harry looked up. Sure enough there was a little sprig of the poisonous plant hangin above their heads. Harry looked down and Draco, a half-smile tugging at his lips, and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a second though, because Hermione came into the room.

"Harry! Draco, come on! They're putting people in rooms, and everyone is looking for you two."

"Okay, Fred and George, you'll have to share with Ron because Charlie and Bill will be using Ron's room. Hermione, you and Ginny can share Ginny's room, oh dear, I've left out Fleur, um, Fleur can share with you two, can't she, Ginny?" Ginny looked disgusted by the prospect, but reluctantly nodded. "Okay, that leaves, oh, and Percy's coming too, he can share with Bill and Charlie, um, Harry, do you mind sharing Percy's room with Draco?" Mrs. Weasley looked around at everyone anxiously, praying she hadn't left anyone out.

"That's fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Molly relaxed.

"Okay, I think that's everyone, you all can go to your rooms and throw your stuff in and we can have lunch." Ron grumbled about that.

"Mum, why do Harry and Draco get their own room and everyone else has to triple up?" Molly glared at her youngest son.

"Because, Ronald, that's the way it figured out, now get to it, or there'll be nothing left of lunch."

Harry and Draco were setting their stuff down in Percy's room. Draco looked to the bed, noting that there was only one, and turned to Harry, a questioning look on his face.

"Does she know, about us?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I think she just thinks that your my friend and would want to stay with me." He paused and grinned. "I think if she knew we were more than friends, she'd put us in different rooms, or make Ron share with us." Draco sat down on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Harry sat down next to him.

"I know this is a little odd for you now but, well, the Weasleys grow on you," Harry said, smiling. "They're like my adopted family. They've saved me from the Dursleys many times." Draco looked confused. "You remember in second year, when me and Ron flew the Weasley's enchanted car to school? Well, Fred, George, and Ron had used the car before that to rescue me. The Dursleys, my aunt and uncle, had locked me in my room and put bars on my windows so I couldn't go out, and they weren't going to let me go back to school. and in fourth year they took me to the World Cup." He smiled wistfully. "I owe them a lot."

"I never knew your aunt and uncle were so cruel," he said softly. "My father told me that they fawned over you, and basically worshipped the ground you walked on. That was part of the reason I hated you." He looked down at his hands which were in his lap. "I was never deprived as a child, I got everything I wanted, but I wasn't...nurtured. My mother was emotionally distant and my father showed only outright disdain." Harry shook his head.

"The Dursleys treated me like a slave." He turned to Draco. "Don't feel bad, Draco. That's all in the past." He gave Dracoa quick kissed and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get down there for lunch, before Ron eats it all."

Christmas Day Surprises

"Good night, Harry," Ron, Fred, and George said as they stopped outside Percy's door on Christmas Eve. They turned to Draco. "Good night Draco, they said in slightly less friendly voices. Harry smiled, knowing that they were all making attempts at being nice and trying hard not to hate Draco. And Draco was trying very hard as well. He even made an attempt to discern which Weasley was Fred and which was George. So far he was marginally successful. Harry opened the door as the three trudged on to the twins' old room. He switched on the light and plopped down on the bed, a half sigh hald groan escaping him.

"I swear," he said, "if Molly had made me eat one more thing, I'd've exploded." Draco laughed. He looked at Harry's watch.

"It's almost Christmas, Harry." Harry raised his arm and saw that it was 11:57, three minutes till midnight and Christmas day. He smiled.

"I have a present for you that I want to give you tonight, away from the others," Harry said, getting up and rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a box, wrapped in paper, and handed it to Draco. "Only, you have to wait until midnight to open it." Draco pouted, but nodded and set the box down. He reached into his bag.

"I got something for you too," he said, smiling sheepishly. "It's not much, I didn't really have time to shop but..." Here he hadned Harry the small gift. Harry was pleased to note that Draco was wearing the ring he'd given hin in that dream-Christmas. He looked at his watch just as it turned to midnight and beeped. He smiled.

"Open it," he said, just as Draco said, "you first." They blushed and Harry said, "why not at the same time?" So they both unwrapped them at the same time.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said, pulling up a fine silver chain, "it matches my ring." Harry smiled and ducked his head as Draco slipped the chain around his neck and clasped it. The pendant on the chain was a medium-sized Dragon with a bloodred garnet for his eye, twined around him were vines of ivy, etched into the silver. "I feel like such a girl, getting jewelry for Christmas." He turned to Harry, who was staring at the open box before him. Inside was a little globe set on a small stand. In it was a small golden lion, with a deep red mane. It was pacing the outside of a house. You could see through the window two little children alseep. The lion was keeping guard. Harry had tears in his eyes.

"It's supposed to represent the loyalty and courage of--" he never got ot finish that sentence because as Draco was talking Harry'd taken both their presents and set them on the table, and then tackled Draco, pinned him underneath him and kissed him breathless.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry whispered. Draco could only mumble an incoherent response. Harry smiled and started kissing every bit of Draco he could reach: his lips, his nose, his eyes, his throat and neck.

"Harry, Harry," Draco said, an urgency in his voice. Harry stopped his minstration and looked at Draco. "Do you love me?" Harry was taken aback by the question. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But I do know that I could." He smiled. "Very easily." Draco nodded, satisfied by the answer.

"I feel the same." Harry resumed his work on Draco's skin. After a minute Draco stopped him. "Harry?" Harry looked up, ever patient. "I do know that I want you. I--this is going to sound so corny, but I don't want anything for Christmas but you." Harry grinned.

"There's nothing wrong with corny, especially on Christmas." Harry got up, pulling back the covers on their bed and climbed in, followed by Draco. Draco snuggled up to Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. A sigh of utter contentment escaped him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," he said, closing his eyes. Harry gave a half smile, his eyes slowly closing as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
